Kissing Bones
by Imagination-Parade
Summary: Parker doesn't understand why Booth never kisses Brennan goodbye.


_Hi everyone! So, okay, I have no idea where this story came from. I was sitting in my college's commuter lounge around 10 this morning, with a 90 minute break in between classes and a notebook in my hand, and instead of my English essay, this is what came out, so I hope it's not too ridiculous, lol. Please leave a review when you're finished reading!_

_As always, Bones isn't mine._

* * *

"Thanks for helping, Dr. Bones!" Parker exclaimed as his father cleaned up the coffee table. Brennan smiled at him.

"You're welcome, Parker, but, in the future, you really shouldn't wait until the evening before it's due to start your science fair project," Brennan said.

"I know, but Mommy didn't know how to help me, and I didn't get to come to Dad's until today," Parker said.

"Bones, I appreciate the help and all, but you don't think this was a little advanced for his age?" Booth asked. "He is only seven."

"I'm aware of how old he is, Booth, and perhaps it's a little sophisticated for his grade level, but it's the first thing I thought of, and I didn't exactly have a lot of time to come up with something more appropriate," she said.

"It's okay, Dad! Now I'm gonna win for sure because I bet no one else had a helper as smart as Dr. Bones!" Parker exclaimed. He turned to Brennan. "You're the smartest lady I know, even smarter than my teacher! Don't you think she's really smart, Dad?"

"That she is," Booth agreed, shooting Brennan a smile.

"Dr. Bones, if I win, will you come to the awards ceremony?" Parker asked.

"Of course, Parker," Brennan said.

"Even if I get second or third instead of first?" he asked.

"Even if you just get honorable mention," she promised. "And, no matter what happens, I'll take you and your dad for ice cream afterwards."

"Really?" Parker asked. Brennan smiled and nodded her head yes. "You're the best!"

Parker threw his arms around her waist, enveloping her in a hug. A small smile tugged at Booth's lips as he watched her slightly hesitate before hugging him back.

"If we're done here, I really should be going. I have some homework of my own to do."

"But I thought grown-ups didn't _have_ homework?" Parker asked.

"They do when they have publishers," Brennan said.

"You're writing another book?" Parker asked.

"Yes," she confirmed. "I started it two weeks ago."

"Daddy won't let me read your books," Parker said sadly. "He says I'm not old enough, but I want to read them anyway because you wrote them." Brennan chuckled.

"I'm afraid your dad's right, but when you get older, I'll give you your very own copies to read," she promised.

"Cool!" Parker said. "I mostly just wanna read them 'cause Daddy says he's in them."

"Well, he's wrong," Brennan said, shooting Booth a look.

"He is?" Parker asked. "But he told me he's the hero of the stories!"

"He told you what?" Brennan asked. "Parker..."

"Okay, I think it's time for Bones to go," Booth said, cutting her off.

"Aww…" Parker said.

"We've taken up enough of her evening. You can see her later," Booth promised.

"Okay," Parker agreed.

"I really don't mind, Booth," she said honestly. "You needed my help."

"Yeah, we did," Booth admitted. "Parker said the words science project and due tomorrow, and my only thought was you. I don't know what we would've done if you had been too busy to help."

"I'm happy to help. His interest in science should be encouraged. You of all people should understand the value of it," Brennan said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Booth playfully chanted. "Get out of here and go write."

Brennan slipped her shoes on and pulled her car keys out of her bag on the way to the front door. Both Booth boys followed her to say goodbye.

"The awards thing is on Friday," Parker said. "Don't forget!"

"I won't let her forget," Booth said. "She can come with me."

"Good!" Parker exclaimed. "Bye, Dr. Bones! Thank you!"

"Bye, Parker, and good luck in the fair tomorrow," she said, giving the boy another hug. "See you for lunch tomorrow, Booth?"

"I'll be the one with the pie," he teased.

She rolled her eyes. "Bye."

Booth watched as he got into her car and waved as she drove away. He locked the door behind her and turned to Parker, who was now sitting on the couch.

"Daddy," Parker asked. "I have a question."

"Sure, bub," he said, sitting next to him. "What's up?"

"How come you didn't kiss her?" Parker asked.

"What?" Booth asked, a confused expression on his face.

"When Dr. Bones left, you didn't kiss her," Parker said.

"I know," Booth replied.

"Why?" Parker asked.

"Why didn't I kiss her?" Booth said. "Is that what you're asking?"

"Yeah," Parker said.

"Why _would_ I kiss her?"

"Because she left. Mommy always kisses Brent when he leaves," Parker said.

"She does?" Booth asked.

"She says that's just what people who love each other do. They kiss goodbye."

"Well, Parker, your mom and Brent are boyfriend and girlfriend, and Bones and I are just friends. There are different rules," he explained.

"But don't you love Dr. Bones, Daddy?" Parker asked.

"Of course I do," Booth said. "She's one of my best friends."

"And isn't she your girlfriend?" Parker asked.

"No," Booth said.

"No?" Parker exclaimed.

"She's a girl, and she's my friend, but she's not my girlfriend," Booth said.

"Oh…" Parker said. "Why not?"

"Because we're just friends. You can have girls who are friends even though you're a boy," Booth explained.

"I know that," Parker said. "But don't you _want _to kiss her?"

"Parker!" Booth exclaimed.

"You already told me you love her," Parker said.

"That's true," Booth said.

"So why didn't you kiss her? If you love her, why can't you kiss her?"

"Parker…Bones and I are like you and your friend Emma. Do you kiss Emma goodbye?" Booth asked.

"No, eww!" Parker said. "She's my friend."

"Exactly," Booth said. "Do you understand?"

"I think so," Parker said. "You didn't kiss Dr. Bones goodbye because even though you love her, she's your friend and that would make it gross."

"Well, no, Parker, it wouldn't be _gross_," Booth said.

"Then why can't you kiss her?" Parker asked again. Booth sighed.

"Your mom kisses Brent on the mouth when he leaves, right?" Booth asked.

"Yeah," Parker confirmed.

"Friends don't kiss each other like that, and Bones and I are just friends. It's a completely different kind of love."

"Oh, okay," Parker said. "I get it now."

"Good," Booth replied.

"Dad?" Parker asked. "I have another question."

"Okay, what is it?" Booth asked.

"Why don't you just make Dr. Bones your girlfriend?" Parker asked.

"Parker…" Booth started.

"Well, I was just thinking that if you can't kiss her because she's not your girlfriend, you should just make her your girlfriend so you can kiss her when she leaves," Parker explained.

"And what makes you think I want to kiss her so badly?" Booth asked.

"Because I know you like her like Mommy likes Brent. I'm seven, Dad. I'm not stupid," Parker told him. "Don't you want to kiss Dr. Bones goodbye?"

Booth sighed. There was no use in lying. "Yes, Parker, I'd love to, but it's not completely that simple."

"Seems simple to me," Parker shrugged. "I'm going to get a cookie."

Parker hopped up and walked into the kitchen leaving Booth on the couch, lost in his thoughts about kissing a certain forensic anthropologist.

* * *

"I just…I can't believe it," Booth said to Hodgins on Friday afternoon. "He made it sound so easy, like all I had to do was kiss her goodbye one day and everything would be great."

"Dude," Hodgins replied. "I hate to say this because you have a gun and could easily blow my brains out, but you are so not smarter than a 5th grader."

"Excuse me?" Booth asked.

"Your seven-year-old is right on the money. It could be that easy if you wanted it to be," Hodgins said.

"This is Bones we're talking about. She can't be rushed. She has to come to her own conclusions in her own time," Booth said.

"Yeah, I know, but if you don't help her along a bit, this is one conclusion she's never going to reach on her own. Kiss her. See what happens. You drew the line, so you have to be the one to break it," Hodgins said.

"How do you know about that?" Booth asked.

"Brennan tells Angela everything, and Angela tells me everything…at least when it comes to the two of you," Hodgins revealed.

"I'll have to remember that," Booth said. Booth looked up just as Brennan and Angela entered the lab. He nodded to Hodgins and walked over to Brennan as Angela entered her office.

"Hi, Booth," Brennan greeted.

"Hey, Bones," Booth said. "So you didn't forget about Parker's thing tonight, did you?"

"Of course not," Brennan said. "What time are you coming to get me?"

"How's six sound?" he asked.

"Pretty good," Brennan said. "Does Parker know the results yet?"

"Yup. He got second place," Booth said with pride.

"Second?" Brennan asked, her face falling. "I'd like to see the project of the person who placed ahead of him."

"The top five projects will all be on display tonight. You can analyze it then," Booth promised. That information seemed to cheer her up a bit, though she still looked disappointed.

"Is Parker upset about not getting first place?" Brennan asked.

"I don't think so. He's getting a trophy, so he's happy," Booth said.

"That's all that matters, I guess," she replied. "I still want to see that project."

"Of course you do," Booth smiled.

"Do we have a case?" Brennan asked.

"Nope, not today," Booth said. "I was just stopping by to talk to Hodgins while you girls were out for lunch."

"Oh," Brennan said. "Anything I should know about?"

Booth thought about her question for a moment. "Nothing to worry about right now."

* * *

"And our second place prize goes to first grader Parker Booth," the principal of the school said at the awards ceremony later that night. Booth and Brennan both cheered for him as Booth snapped a picture of Parker receiving his trophy. The teacher held the microphone down to Parker's level. "Is there anyone you'd like to thank, Parker?"

"Sure," Parker said. "I want to thank my mom for letting me go to Dad's house to do this project, and I want to thank my dad for calling his friend to come help me, and I want to thank Dr. Bones because she's really smart and really good at science. Umm…I think that's it."

Booth gently nudged Brennan with his elbow when her name was mentioned and quietly chuckled to himself when he saw she was smiling.

After the ceremony, the trio was in the car, headed for Parker's favorite ice cream parlor. Brennan looked back at Parker from the passenger seat and saw that the boy was still looking at his trophy.

"I'm proud of you, Parker," Brennan said. "Even though the project that took first was completely inadequate. Those judges obviously know nothing about real experiments."

"Bones…" Booth warned.

"I'm proud of you, Parker," Brennan said again.

"Thanks, but you did all the work," Parker said.

"No, I didn't. You did the work. I merely assisted with the project," Brennan said. "You earned that award."

"Thanks," Parker said, smiling at her.

"Are you disappointed that you didn't get first?" she asked.

"Not really," Parker said honestly. "The first place winner has to miss school next Friday to go to the county science fair, and we're doing hockey in gym class that day, and I _really_ didn't want to miss that!"

Brennan sighed and looked at Booth, who was fighting the urge to laugh. "He is definitely your son," she said.

"Yup, that's my boy," Booth said with pride.

Once they arrived at the ice cream parlor, Booth and Parker took their treats to a table as Brennan paid for the ice cream. Parker got a mischievous sparkle in his eye.

"Doesn't Dr. Bones look pretty tonight, Dad?" Parker asked.

"Are you trying to get me to make her my girlfriend again?" Booth asked.

"Maybe," Parker smiled. "I like her, Dad. She's cool. She's not desperate to make me like her like Captain Fantastic is. She doesn't seem to _care_ if I like her or not. That's cool. I just don't get it. If you like her, why don't you just tell her?"

"You know what, Parker? I'll make you a deal. You never refer to Brent as Captain Fantastic again, especially not around your mom, and I'll consider it," Booth said, knowing the little boy would never be able to stop using the nickname.

"Okay," Parker sighed with reluctance.

"Wh-What's the unhappy face for?" Brennan asked, sliding into the booth next to her partner.

"I guess I am a little disappointed that I didn't get first," Parker lied.

"Do you want me to go talk to the judges for you?" Brennan asked seriously.

"No, I'll get over it," Parker assured her, scooping a huge bite of ice cream into his mouth.

Parker fell asleep as Booth glided the car down the roads of Washington DC on his way to Brennan's apartment building. When they arrived, Booth turned the car off and walked with Brennan to the front door, making sure to lock the doors of the vehicle behind him.

"You didn't have to walk me to the door, you know," Brennan said.

"I know, but I'm a gentleman. I wanted to," Booth said. Brennan pursed her lips and nodded her approval. "Thanks for coming tonight, Bones."

"Be sure to thank Parker for inviting me," she said.

"I will," Booth said. "It meant a lot to him…and me…that you were there."

"Sure," Brennan smiled. "Well, goodnight."

Brennan turned to head into her apartment complex when Booth grabbed her arm.

"Bones…wait," he said.

Brennan turned to face him, and before she knew what was happening, his mouth was on hers, his lips lightly pressing against her face. She gasped a bit in surprise, and Booth took the opportunity to suck her bottom lip in between his lips. It didn't take long for Booth to pull out of the sweet and simple goodnight kiss, but when he did, she was looking at him with a mixture of confusion and excitement in her eyes.

"What was that for?" she asked him.

"It's a long story. I'll explain tomorrow," he said with a laugh. "Goodnight, Bones."

"Goodnight," she said, leaning in to place another short kiss on his soft mouth.

Parker woke up just as Booth turned the car back on and shut his door.

"What's going on?" Parker asked, his voice heavy with sleep.

Booth smiled at his son. "I kissed her goodnight."

* * *

_Thanks for reading, and remember, reviews make me happy! _


End file.
